


Summer Heat

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF, avengers rpf
Genre: Chubby, Daddy Kink, Dominant Sebastian Stan, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long stories are long, Low Self-Esteem, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Summer, curvy character, i'm not good with tagging, plus size, plus size character, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: "I'm a grown man, love. I think I've figured out who I find attractive by now." Sebastian chuckled, placing his sunglasses on. His hand reached out for her to take. "And your quite attractive."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Romanian. I used google translate. If it's wrong, I apologize profusely.

Every time Molly lowered her menu he was staring at her. Quickly she raised it back up to cover her face, blushing feverishly. His constant gaze made her wonder if there was something on her face or her dress.

'you're paranoid,' she told herself internally, 'why the hell would he be looking at you? There's probably someone behind you,'

Slowly and as cool as possible, Molly turned in her seat slightly and looked over her shoulder. She was met with two elderly women. Her handsome stranger was either staring at her or he had an infatuation for elderly women. Suddenly the fact that he was using his dark sunglasses to blatantly stare at her, wasn't as creepy as the alternative.

Putting the menu back down she stated right back at the handsome stranger. He was a little underdressed for this restaurant in jeans and a tight grey t-shirt that showed off his muscular physique. Sunglasses hid his eyes while dark brown locks came to his jaw hiding his face a little. He definitely looked like a rebel amongst the pastel polo shirts and white flood shorts that the other men were wearing.

The man placed his sunglasses back upon his head, exposing the rest of his face and pushing his hair back a little. Large hands folded into of the table in front of him and showing off his forearms. Blue eyes pierced right through her. Molly felt like she was about to draw a gun and fire. A showdown between her and him at the Ok-Carrel.

He raised a single hand and called her over silently with a small smile on his face. Looking around to make sure that he was, in fact, summoning her, Molly stood. She was fearful that someone else caught his eye and she'd embarrassed herself by going where she's not wanted.

Self-consciously she smoothed down her dress and prayed he hadn't changed his mind by the time she got to his table. When she was sitting her curves were hidden under the table and all he could see was her breasts and up.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled, standing himself and pulling out a chair next to his own seat. "Please, sit."

He was taller than she thought he'd be with him towering over her. Despite being slightly intimidating, Molly still found him attractive, and entirely out of her league.

Politely she sat and he even pushed in her chair before taking his own seat, turning slightly to look at her. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man. All Molly could see was the outline of his muscles. They were literally like Ying and Yang.

"My name's Sebastian or Seb for short. And you are?"

"Molly," she answered.

"I've eaten here a few times and I always seem to see the same faces, except yours. Which is a shame." Sebastian stated with a seductive half-smile.

"Oh? I'm only eating here because it's part of my birthday gift," Molly replied with hesitation.

You'd have to be fairly well off to eat at this restaurant because it doubled as the small tourist towns yacht club, and the prices were outrageous. Molly was fearful that he realized she only worked part-time for minimum wage at the marine corner store he wouldn't be interested.

"Happy birthday!" He smiled, "How old are you?"

A bit rude but Molly told him anyways.

"This calls for some champagne I think!" Sebastian added,

Molly tried to stop him but he ignored her, summoning over the waitress and ordering a bottle of pink champagne. Two champagne flutes were placed on the table as well as an ice cold bottle. The waitress, a woman she went to school with, gave her an inquisitive if not jealous look as she poured the bubbling liquid.

Sebastian picked up his glass and went to toast her. Molly nervously picked up her own glass and accepted the toast before taking a small sip of the pink bubbles.

"I take it you're a local gal? I own a vacation home up here." Sebastian stated, making conversation.

"Yes, I work at the marina."

"My boats moored there. I like the fishing up here. Do you fish?"

"I haven't in years," she confessed feeling a bit more at ease in the presence of this Greek god.

"Really? Wow." Seb stated in surprise. "Usually when I bring up the topic of fishing or hunting women squirm away. I'm glad to see a woman interested in her more primal instincts." He praised, taking a long sip of his own champagne.

Molly was sure that there was a double meaning behind that but she brushed it off. The waitress came back and handed them two menus, attempting to flirt with him and completely ignoring her. This was just like high school all over again, how fun! Except for this time, Sebastian politely shot down her advances and focused his attention on her. Especially as she subtly adjusted her breasts in her dress.

"Do you know her?" Sebastian asked as she left them to look over the menu.

"We went to high school together."

"Ouch," Seb smirked. "No wonder she's mean mugging you."

"No, that's just how she looks all the time," Molly replied casually, flipping through the menu, mindful of her birthday budget.

Almost as if Sebastian read her mind he grabbed her hand boldly and told her "Lunch is on me, birthday girl. Get whatever you want on the menu,"

What was he playing at, exactly? Molly was suspicious of his attention towards. Especially since Molly didn't know him. Part of her was thinking that maybe this handsome tourist was looking to get laid by a local girl. But then again, this was Molly they were talking about. He'd be better off trying to seduce their waitress.

Picking up her champagne flute she took a casual sip, eyeing Sebastian over carefully. Molly decided to be friendly but keep a bit of a distance. She wasn't naive enough to fall for his nice words leading to a shameful 'one-night stand'

Their waitress came to take their orders.

"I think I'll go with the seafood melody," Seb announced out loud.

"Candied smoke salmon salad," Molly spoke, handing her the menu.

She took their orders and left leaving her with Sebastian once more. He apologized as his phone vibrated, accepting the call and standing to walk towards an empty part of the restaurant patio. With his back to her, Molly was able to see his trim back and how his jeans clung over his bum. Groaning to herself in appreciation, she picked up her flute and finished the last bit.

"You didn't have to order a salad you know," Sebastian stated, taking his seat once more. He grabbed the bottle and topped up their glasses.

"I'm watching my weight," she replied casually.

"You look fine, inviting even." Seb smiled at her.

"Thank you," she blushed a little, her voice hesitant.

"You certainly caught my eye the moment you walked onto the patio," Sebastian informed her, crossing his hands in front of him.

He wore a black ring band on his right hand but was sans wedding ring. That was a good thing, unless, he placed the ring on his opposite hand on purpose.

"Are you married…single?" Molly asked curiously.

"Single and looking." Sebastian, "How about you beautiful? Are you seeing anyone?"

Molly didn't have to say anything because their waitress rudely answered for her. "She's single," the bitter ex-classmate stated, placing the plates down in front of them. Her tone of voice was bitter sarcasm as if it was a lark to even think she'd be dating someone.

Sebastian was stunned at the rude behavior and stared at her with his mouth half open. The man was speechless whereas Molly was beyond embarrassed. It was just her luck that her old high school bully would make her feel like a loser in front of a hot guy.

"Târfă (Fucking bitch)" Seb muttered under his breath is some foreign language Molly didn't know he could speak. His voice was completely accented free otherwise.

Whatever he had said clearly wasn't nice because Sebastian glared fiery daggers at her as she walked coolly back into the restaurant.

"I'm single," Molly admitted herself,

"So am I," he repeated.

"Summer romances aren't really my thing, sorry," Molly told him politely, stabbing her salad onto her fork.

Her handsome male suitor began to eat alongside her as well. She noticed how polite and well mannered he was right away. Elegant even to a certain degree.

"How do you know I'm not moving up here?" Sebastian finally answered cheekily, placing a shrimp into his mouth. He chewed politely while picking out a jumbo prawn and placing it on her plate. "If I find a reason to migrate from the city to here on a permanent basis, I might just do it."

That was a lot of pressure to have placed on you by a man you just met.

"Hopefully you'll find her," Molly dismissed on a friendly basis, completely writing herself off.

She still wasn't convinced Mr. Muscles would go for someone soft and squishy like her for long term. Clearly their lifestyle was different. Sebastian had to work out and eat right to maintain his physic. Molly didn't like working out and she certainly wouldn't go running unless something was chasing her. And even then Molly had to seriously take in all the pros and cons of doing so.

"Hopefully," he agreed, "More champagne?"

"Please," Molly answered, nodding her head and pushing her glass closer to him.

"I live close by, would you like to come over for a drink?" Sebastian asked her, innocently enough.

"Sure," Molly agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

Honestly, what's the worst that could happen? Molly was a strong girl, she could hold her own if she had too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's behavior hadn't changed since they left the restaurant. Although they had walked from the restaurant to the house he was staying at. Molly was a bit confused at first as they passed row after row of cars. Sebastian explained that he never gets the chance to walk anywhere in the city.

Molly would have liked a heads up though. Her feet were aching having worn flat sandals and she was beyond the limit of acceptable sweaty that a woman could be.

The temperature was hot and dry. On the ocean, it was alright because they had a bit of a breeze, but as they hoofed it, well - Molly was hoofing, Sebastian was gliding, the air became humid and dry.

Now here she was, sitting on his deck with a drink in her hand. Hot, sweaty, and trying hard not to do something too embarrassing. Pulling at her dress self-consciously she tried to loosen out the material that was now sticking to her skin.

"You look flushed, are you alright?" He asked her with concern, overlooking her as she tentatively took a sip of her drink.

Half a bottle of champagne and a few vodka ciders had Molly more than a little tipsy. She really should be drinking water.

"I'm a little tipsy," Molly admitted.

"I'll get you some Tylenol and water." Seb smiled, turning to go back into the modest but new home.

It wasn't the biggest in the neighborhood but he has his own private dock and a small bit of beachfront property you could access by stairs. The house was new and equipped with all the modern luxuries you'd expect. Molly wasn't positive but she thought he had a bottom floor.

"What's the language you had used in the restaurant?" Molly asked, accepting the glass and two white pills.

"Romanian," Sebastian answered, his voice still showing no hint of another language.

"What did you call her?" Molly asked in amusement, having never met a Romanian man before.

"I called her a fucking bitch," Seb smiled cheekily, sitting down in front of her. "She was jealous that I was paying you attention, so she wanted to embarrass you. It didn't work,"

Well, at least he didn't say it in English because Molly still ran into her at work and around town. She was positive despite their respectable ages the woman would cause a scene.

"Were you born in Romania?" Molly inquired, pushing for more private information on the man.

"Yes, but I moved here with my parents when I was 8," Sebastian answered, picking up his phone, "I don't want to seem rude but if I get an email or phone call pertaining to my work, I have to take it, darling."

"No problems," Molly smiled, turning her body and lounging lengthwise across to the outside couch.

Seb had a large L-shaped outside couch as well as a matching chair and a large table. Sebastian was sitting in the chair while Molly was lounging along the small part of his couch.

"What is work?" She asked, the alcohol making her a bit more at ease.

"I'm the CEO of my father's company. We deal with security software and monitoring." Sebastian offered, "Among other things," he added

Molly didn't know anything about that industry so she wasn't going to question him further on it. What was the point? It wasn't like she'd understand what he was talking about.

"Are you on summer vacation?"

"2 weeks," Seb replied, "I've got about a week and a half left,"

She snapped her head in his direction, glaring slightly. Molly knew he was trying to get laid before he left!

"What's that look for?" Seb chuckled nervously, "I told you if I found a reason I'd extend my vacation. I can work from home if I have too. I didn't bring you home to get you drunk and then maybe make love." He defended. "But you know, if that's where this might lead I won't complain," Seb added with a lusty smirk.

"I bet," Molly admitted with a seductive little look, an eyebrow raised a bit.

Sebastian put his phone down on the table and went to her side of the couch. Raising her legs up he sat under them, placing her legs across his lap. Much to her amusement, he leaned towards her a bit, a half smile on his face.

Honestly, they were about the same level of inebriated so Molly couldn't say he was taking advantage of her without saying the same about herself.

"You're very beautiful," Seb murmured, raising his hand to cup her cheek. "When I saw you walk out onto the patio I felt like I was hit by a truck."

Molly felt her cheeks flush bright red, coyly tilting her head in a bashful way. She could feel Sebastian's fingers graze under her jaw and to her chin where he took hold of it gingerly, drawing her back to his line of sight.

"Come here," Sebastian moaned, tilting his head and capturing her lips with his. He kissed her passionately and with a hint of dominance, lips dancing across hers and the tip of his tongue tracing her lips. "A mea (Mine)" Sebastian growled in Romanian, his hand roughly squeezing her bare thigh.

Molly moaned and tilted her head back, on the armrest, opening her legs a little to make more room for his hand, which he was smoothing his hand up her smooth thighs.

His hands were dangerously approaching her core causing Molly to adjust her hips. Seb's lips suckled onto the side of her neck, teeth grazing along her skin. His hand cupped her pantie covered sex, massaging her quim with care.

"Yes?" he moaned into the base of her throat, "You don't have to say yes, I'll back off."

She could feel his erection trapped under her leg adding to her own arousal. Molly did feel if she said 'no' he'd stop. Sebastian was being dominant but he was in control.

"Umm yes!" She moaned, placing her own lips against the scratchy skin of his jaw, his five o'clock shadow tickling her lips.

"Come here beautiful, straddle my lap. Let daddy explore these curves of yours," Seb moaned lustfully, his blue eyes darker than before, pupils slightly dilated.

Hesitantly she sat up and tried hard not to crush him. Straddling his lap as requested, Molly lowered herself so that her cotton covered quim was pressed against his groin. Sebastian's hands ran down her back, under her dress and pushing the material up a little.

Molly bit her lower lip, searching his handsome face for any signs of hesitation or disgust. Seeing none she took hold of her dresses lower half and pulled the material up over her head, tossing it into the couch beside them.

Sebastian took his shirt off showing her his chiseled torso, muscles flexing under her exploring hands. Molly's eyes lowered to where her stomach pooched a bit, softness pressed against Seb's firm tummy.

She watched as his hand moved between their bodies, cupping her softness before trailing up to her trapped breasts.

"So fucking beautiful!" Sebastian lustfully groaned, massaging her breasts together. "I love your curves, every inch of you!"

Lips sucked and moved against the tops of her breasts as his hands moved to cup her bum cheeks under the material of her panties. Molly raised up a bit, pressing her covered breasts into his face. Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra allowing Seb to take over, removing the garment all together and exposing her chest.

With her bra gone Molly's breasts fell to their natural position on her chest, an action that made her nervous. Her breasts perkiness, or lack of, always made her a bit self-conscious.

Sebastian either didn't notice or care because he took possession of both of them in his hands, lowering his head a little and taking her nipple between his lips, sucking and tugging. Molly panted, curving her back and fluttering her eyes closed.

"Lovely girls," Sebastian moaned, turning his attention to her other breast. "Toate ale mele (All mine)" he added in Romanian, the accent that followed caused her to shiver with delight. "Here, lay down for me,"

"Not out here!" Molly urged, covering her bare chest with her hands.

A moment of sobriety hit her and Molly realized they were on his back deck with other houses around. People that she actually knew could see her naked and fooling around with a man.

"Come on then," Sebastian grinned, grabbing her hand and helping her to stand.

With shaky legs Molly allowed Sebastian to walk her to his bedroom where he promptly pushed her onto his bed playfully. Sebastian fell between her legs playfully, using his strong arms to hold his weight up above her. His lips hovering above hers as he grinned, brushing his nose against hers.

"These need to go," Molly suggested with a blush, tugging on his jeans.

"Oh ya?" He grinned, raising up a bit and allowing her to grab hold of him.

Molly growled as soon as she got a handful of his solid manhood, squeezing the trapped sex organ. Seb knelt between her legs and look down at her small hand grabbing hold of his cock. Nimble fingers unfastened his belt and pulled the zipper down before pushing the faded jeans material open and exposing his red colored boxer-briefs.

"Do I need a condom?" He asked, getting off the bed long enough to kick off his jeans.

Sebastian hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, giving a grin before tugging them down off her hips, down her full smooth thighs, and off her body completely, tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder.

Immediately he lowered himself, lips pressing against her stomach, kissing her before moving towards Molly's inner thighs. Gently he pried her legs wider, lips falling onto the top of her mound as he laid out flat on the bed.

"So wet for daddy, yes?"

"Umm yes!" Molly answered, "So horny!"

"I can tell, your drenched. I'm dying to taste you, let me please you with my mouth?" Seb asked her almost desperately, his eyes glossed over with lust.

"Please!" She cooed, wiggling her hips a little.

Sebastian grinned like a wolf before parting her dewy folds, taking a long lick of her quim from front to back. She felt him shudder against her sex as his tongue flicked delicately over her clit and back down to her opening. His fingers dig into the softness of her inner thighs as his oral assault increased in vigor.

"If they had this on the menu, there would be a lot of happy men!" Sebastian growled, biting her thighs lightly with a growl. "All mine though!" He added, massaging her roughly and parting her open for a better look. "Daddies not sharing!"

"Fuck," Molly panted, stretching out before him and grabbing hold of the headboard.

In this position, Molly showed Seb her feminine figure with more detail. She heard him let out a feral lust-filled groan. Hands settled beside her breasts and traced down her sides, over the flare of her hips and down her thighs.

"You're so gorgeous!" Seb moaned, following that same trail back up to her breasts. Cupping the soft globes in his hands he admired how they moved, pinching her pert nipples between his fingers and tugging a little. "I don't think I'll allow another man to have you," Sebastian announced seriously. Lowering his mouth to her left nipple, sucking and tugging. Growling lowly he grinned before capturing her mouth with his. Lips pressed hard and rough against hers in a bruising manner.

Reluctantly Seb broke the kiss and knelt between her shaking thighs. She could see a darkened patch on his briefs where his cock had leaked. Sitting up Molly grabbed hold of him, squeezing and electing a deep, sinful, moan to fall from Sebastian's lips. He thrust his hips out in order to get her to touch him a bit more.

"Take me out," Sebastian instructed, "I'm so hard it's starting to hurt."

Molly pulled down the elastic waistband of his briefs, his cock springing free and throbbing in front of her. Molly blinked a few times trying to take it all in. Although being tall Seb wasn't the largest man in the world stature wise, despite the muscles, but his manhood wasn't exactly something she'd expect he'd have. To be blunt - Sebastian was big and thick.

Sebastian quickly removed the material completely off his body, grabbing hold of the large appendage between his legs. Giving himself a squeeze and a light tug he smirked, showing himself off for her lust clouded eyes. Molly moaned and licked her lips as he lifted himself up a bit and showed her how thick he really was. She could feel her pussy throbbing with anticipation and even though Molly wasn't sure if it'll fit, she'll make damn sure to try!

"I know," he grinned seductively, "I'm gifted,"

"You're blessed," Molly corrected still in a half daze.

"Do I need a condom?" He repeated, glancing at his side drawer. Another hint that perhaps Sebastian really had planned to fuck a local before leaving.

"I'm on the pill but I don't know you…so," Molly told him wearily, unsure of whether he'd take offense to that.

"I'm clean, but I'll use one anyway," Sebastian replied, no hint of offense in his voice.

Molly watched in fascination as Sebastian unrolled the latex onto his member. Careful not to tear it. She didn't think it looked very comfortable and his cock didn't exactly look like it should be contained like that. Despite it being a large sized condom it stretched awfully tight.

"Are you...does it hurt?" She asked with sincerity.

"It's a little tight," Sebastian replied, trying to adjust it a bit.

"Take it off," Molly announced, "That does look comfortable."

Just as Sebastian touched it once more the late tore, releasing his monster back into the wild. He looked embarrassed as he pulled the broken condom off him.

"I wasn't anticipating that to happen," Sebastian stated, "I know it's a kink to deliberately cum raw inside a woman despite her not wanting it, but that's not my kink."

"I know," Molly smiled, laying back down on the bed, her head on the pillows and her legs nice and wide, inviting him to her.

"Honestly, I'm completely clean," Sebastian purred, slipping between her legs and propping himself up above her. He kissed her sweetly, lingering for a moment as he slipped a hand between their bodies and grabbing hold of his member. "I don't normally do these things but you've managed to captivate me, love."

Molly could feel his fat head pressing at her entrance. Any traces of alcohol had left their systems long ago and this was pure lust and free will. Her hands grabbed hold of Sebastian's firm bum, pulling him to her out of anticipation.

"Please!" Molly whined, raising her legs and resting them high on his hip. "Seb, fuck me…hard!"

He grinned with her pleading. Sloppily rubbing his head against her wet slit. Molly was drenched with arousal, her pussy was throbbing. Never before had she wanted it this badly before?

"How bad do you want daddies cock?" Seb growled into the side of her neck, rubbing his fat head against her clit in a circular motion.

"Oh bad!" Molly admitted, her voice shaking a little. "Fuck me, daddy!" She huffed, her own lips falling onto his shoulder.

Sebastian beamed when she verbally called him 'daddy' clearly he did have a kink after all. Despite Seb only being maybe 5 or 8 years older than her he was certainly more dominant and stronger than her. If it meant having his delicious cock inside her body, Molly would be his little girl!

"Daddies gonna take real good care of you!" Sebastian growled, pressing his cock head into her opening.

Molly felt the stretch as Sebastian guided himself inside her body carefully, slowly. Once a few inches were inside her he took his hand back and planted it beside her head, body raised a bit so he could look down and watch as his cock disappeared into her willing body.

"Oh my god!" Molly cried out, blunt fingernails digging into his bum as he sunk into her, hilt deep. "Oh!"

She found herself panting as he rested there allowing her body to get used to him. A tightness, a fullness was felt in her lower half. Because of her arousal, he fit right inside her without tearing or pain.

"Move!" Molly cooed, running her fingers up and down his back. "Please! Seb, please!"

"I love to hear you beg for my cock," he growled with a grin, pulling his hips back and slamming back in.

Molly cried out in pleasure, a jolt of pleasure running down her spine. She found herself shamelessly grabbing hold of her own breasts, massaging them and pulling her nipples. Sebastian fell into a steady rhythm of in and out, his thick shaft spearing her open tightly, rubbing against her sweet spot and kissing her cervix.

"You feel so good!" Molly praised, panting and moaning as he steadily pushed and pulled out of her body.

"So do you, so tight!" Seb groaned, increasing his speed.

The sound of their bodies connecting added to the moans and groans. Seb grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her closer to him. Placing her legs around his waist she lay there, winded and panting. Her body slick with sweat. Skilled fingers traced over her slit, parting her folds and dancing across her swollen clit.

"Fuck," he moaned, "My lover," Seb purred, "My cock is wedged nicely inside your body!"

"I can feel it," Molly groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

When Seb hadn't moved she took it upon herself to move. Pushing her body up and down the mattress she used the headboard as a sturdy support. His hands grabbed hold of her hips guiding her but relenting on moving his hips.

Their pace was less frantic as before as Molly pushed and pulled herself, rotating her hips and moaning wantingly. She could feel his member deep in her tummy and the unusual feeling of being full was starting to relent and being replaced by a satisfying feeling.

"Good girl, ya?" Sebastian praised, his large hands roaming the length of her body, over her breasts and back to the top of her quim. Gently he pried her lips apart and watched her physically move along his cock. "Does that feel nice? You're drenched," he added with a seductive smirk.

Sebastian's fingers grazed over her clit and to her opening where his cock was firmly wedged. He spread her arousal around him a little better. Molly could feel the slickness and adjusted herself a little better on the bed. The strain of doing all the work causing her to slow a bit.

Seb fell back between her legs, his arms on either side of her head. Nose nuzzling into the side of her neck. Molly giggled at the tickling feeling of his scruff against her skin causing Sebastian to smirk. His trim body moved between her thighs making her realize how different they were body wise. Molly's hips were wider than his and despite his physical physic, she felt larger than him. A bit of a turn off to be honest.

"Will you relax and let me make love to you?" Sebastian huffed into her mouth.

She felt his hands trailing up her forearms and towards her wrists where his fingers encased them possessively and Sebastian adjusted them above her head. He pressed her hands firmly down into the mattress and growled, telling her not to move them again.

Molly shuttered as she felt his solid muscle against her softness, his body pinning her to the mattress as if she were a bitch in heat.

"Don't you worry about me being smaller than you." Sebastian moaned into the base of her throat, teeth grazing against her skin. "I'm still a man and I can still dominate you. I'm stronger than you, Molly, don't worry. Pisicuta mea de sex frumos (My beautiful sex kitten)"

Molly shuttered under him, the hint of Romanian accent that only came out when he spoke his mother tongue causing a jolt of pleasure to run down her spine.

Reacting to her response he grinned like a wolf and captured her lips, squeezing her wrists. "Oh I'm not letting you go!" he growled, "Daddies not letting you go."


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers massaged her scalp and gently tugged at her hair as she licked her way up his length. Molly's lips kissed and sucked their way back down to the base, tongue darting out to flick and lick at his smooth heavy sac. Above her, Sebastian's eyes were closed, lips slightly a gap as he lounged against the headboard.

"Fuck, yes!" he encouraged. "That's it, good girl!"

Aroused and encouraged Molly eagerly licked her way up his underside, her hand coming to grab hold of his base as she tilted him enough to engulf Seb's head with her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down as much as she could without choking. Molly used her tongue, licking and swirling it around his head before seductively taking a long sinful swipe of her tongue while Sebastian watched.

"This should be illegal," he muttered, lust-clouded brain. He added a few more words in Romanian that she didn't understand but Molly was sure it was all in her favor.

Pulling back a little she knelt submissively between his legs, jerking her hand up and down his shaft with the right amount of pressure needed. Almost hypnotically she watched as a thick drop of pre-cum escaped his slit as her hand worked its way back up his fat, lube slickened shaft.

"Straddle me," Seb instructed gruffly, pushing his sweat damped hair back out of his face.

Did she really have too? This wasn't exactly a sexy position from her standpoint.

Carefully she placed both legs on either side of his hips, steadying herself by putting her hands on the mattress awkwardly. Seb leaned forward and grabbed hold of her breast, holding it steady so that he could suck and tug on her pert nipple hungrily.

His hands came to her bare bottom, grabbing both cheeks and squeezing before slapping her left cheek hard enough to hear the skin echoing together in the room.

Seb used a free hand and steadied his member under her so that she could sink down safely onto his length. "Will you please stop being so self-conscious, love? Clearly, I find you sexually attractive or I wouldn't be rock hard and aching for ya. I think you're absolutely gorgeous."

He had a point

Taking a deep breath she slowly lowered herself down along his length until her mound touched his. They both took a collective gasp at the same time. Sebastian's hands came to her hips right away, fingertips digging into her skin as he held her to him.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Seb gasped. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," she gasped, shaking her head to add reassurance.

Once Molly was adjusted she started to work herself against his body, rolling her hips and clamping down tight around him.

Seb kept his hands on her hips but his body relaxed under her as she moved at a medium pace. His head was tilted back while his eyes were closed, soft pleasured moans escaped his lips. Risking it she laid her upper body against his, using her hands to support her waist on either side of him. Molly was mindful to not crush him.

Her lover didn't move or say anything. Instead, he adjusted his head and showed her more of his neck and Adam's apple. Boldly she kissed the side of his neck, moving her mouth down to his collarbone and across his chest. The light peppering of dark hair across his chest tickling her lips.

As she kissed and sucked on his skin Sebastian's hands roamed the plains of her back, shoulders, and hips. Raising up a little she bit her lower lip and concentrated on moving. Sebastian cupped her breasts protectively, pulling and rolling her nipples. Moaning Molly rotated her hips deeply, the feeling of his cock deep inside her body causing her to shutter.

Sebastian suddenly sat up, his arms wrapping around her protectively as he adjusted her to straddle his lap, her legs resting on either side of him on the mattress. Meeting him halfways she kissed him, lips pressed together in a dominant embrace. From below Seb pushed up into her causing Molly to cry out in pleasure into his mouth followed by panting.

"Oh god, daddy, yes!" Molly cried licking her lips and moving her hips with his.

One strong arm came under her bum and the other pressed against the middle of her back securing her to him.

"Cum for me, Cum dragostea mea (Cum for me love)" Seb moaned into her lips. the hand once pressing into her back had come to cup the back of her head, fingers interlacing in her hair.

Sebastian's constant switching between English and Romanian was getting her more hot and bothered. Besides the man himself, it was the most arousing and sexy thing she's ever encountered.

"Cum in me!" Molly panted, nipping his lower lip.

"Ya?" Seb asked a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Daddy can pull out if you want, cum on that sexy soft tummy!"

"No," she huffed, working her hips harder and faster. "Cum in my pussy!"

Molly could feel her orgasm building in her tummy. A tight coil about to unravel and unleash a floodgate of emotion and pleasure.

Tingling ran down her spine and pooled in her quim, her intimate muscles clutching and grabbing at Seb's hard member pushing feverishly inside her.

Sebastian flipped them so that he was on top of her once more, growling possessively and biting the side of her neck lightly. He adjusted himself above her, repositioning his legs before slamming into her hard and fast.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Molly announced, grabbing hold of his bum once before resting her arms above her head submissively.

"You better cum because I'm about to cum!" Seb warned darkly, capturing her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head firmly.

Molly stretched and concentrated on her release. The coil in her tummy was unraveling and she felt herself become tight around his shaft. Sebastian's movements were uneven as he speared into her, chest heavy and his breathing a short panting.

The feeling of his hot, thick cum flooding her insides and splashing against her cervix had caused Molly to come undone. Her eyes went wide, back arching off the bed as her breath hitched in her chest. Sebastian protectively placed his hands on her sides, holding her solidly so she wouldn't crumble before him.

Her quim was throbbing and clutching around his hard cock, milking him for every last drop. Seb panted into the base of her throat, kissing and licking along her collarbone as he slowly placed her back down onto the messy bed.

All her senses were on fire, nerve endings electrified. Goosebumps peppered her skin and her nipples were stiff from adrenalin. Molly can't ever recall reaching her peak like this before let alone feeling the after effects.

Sebastian chuckled into her breast, his arms actually shaking from his own orgasm, slowly he disentangled himself from her but his manhood remained inside as he moved them so they were laying on their sides. Strong arms enveloped her and he buried his nose into the side of her neck, kissing her lovingly.

Feeling uncharacteristically weak she allowed him to hold her tighter than she normally would.

"Are you ok?" Seb asked, kissing her mouth softly. A hand raised up and brushed her hair off her face as she melted further into his arms. "You came pretty hard,"

Seb pushed her up further so that his softening member wouldn't slip out of her cum slickened quim.

Coming down was even more rewarding than the actual orgasm. Molly's whole body was at ease, almost as if she had a full body massage. A warmth spread through her and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I take that as a yes," he smiled, pressing his mouth to her forehead. "I haven't cum that hard in a very long time," Sebastian confessed,

The last thing she heard before falling into the peaceful bliss was "I think I found my reason for sticking around."


End file.
